Waqt
by KFSR
Summary: Hey guys.. peep in this story... Based on Abhirika, KAVI story.. See the suspense, chemistry, romance between the couples..
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys.. What's up..? Shadow grey 99.. this is for u on ur request.. ABHIRIKA STORY.. hope u like it.. Enjoy reading guys.. ABHIRIKA fans will not want to miss..

A girl is standing near a window & thinking something which is very important to her in her life.. She was very disappointed with her bf or better to say crush since he didn't propose her yet.. She was thinking why her crush is not proposing her.. He is only flirting with her.. etc etc.. She went to cafteria as it was evening.. she went there to take a cup of coffee.. After taking the cup, she sat on the chair & babbling (badbadana) something to herself.. Another girl came to cafteria as she also want a cup of coffee as she was very tired & want to refresh herself. All the CID cops except 1 girl were in bureau busy in their own file works..

NOTE : The 1st girl was sitting in such a position that she can't see the other girl. The other girl was preparing coffee for other cops so that they can also get refreshed. But when she turned back, she saw the girl on the chair babbling something. So the 2nd girl went near the 1st girl. The 2nd girl is about to touch the 1st girl's shoulder when she listened the talks of the 1st girl.

Girl 1 : Uff.. sach mei.. Kya karu mai..? Thaq chuki hu intezaar karte karte ki vo mujhe ek din propose karega.. dekho mujhe.. pagal ho gayi mai.. Mai kaha propose karne ki baat pe pahunch gayi.. arey kaam se phursat mile tho hum ek dusre k saath thoda waqt bitayenge na.. Yu roz coffee shop mei 10 min bitane se thodi na pyaar badega.. mere mann mei kitne armaan hai ki mai Abhijeet k saath kahi ghumne jao, uske haath pakad kar ek lambi walk par jao, long drives, shopping, movie dekhna etc etc.. Mujhe vo saari chize karna hai jo normally couples karte hai.. Bas bas.. sapne dekhna band karo Tarika.. kuch nahi hone wala hai.. lagta hai yaa tho mai kunwaari rahungi ya phir mai kisi aur se shaadi karungi.. Anyway.. chal Tarika coffee tho piliya ab chal kaam karne.. hmff..

And Tarika went away from there unaware of the fact that someone heard her talks..

Girl 2 : 😔😔.. Bechaari Tarika.. uske dil ke khwaaish tho adhure hi hai.. chal beta Purvi kaam pe lag jao.. Aaj se mission "Tarika k khwaaish ko pura karo" pe kaam shuru kardo.. ek baat yaad rakhna chahe kuch bhi ho jaye.. is mission ko successful hona hi hai...she also went from there with the coffee cups for all CID cops.. The whole night Purvi was thinking of an idea so that Tarika can spend some quality time with Abhijeet.. finally she got an idea..

NEXT DAY IN BUREAU :

All the CID cops entered one by one.. at last entered ACP Pradyuman.. Everyone wished him good morning. He also replied & went to his cabin.. After some time Purvi entered his cabin with some courage..

ACP : Kya baat hai..? Kuch kaam hai kya Purvi..?

Purvi : Sir, vo..

ACP : Batao.. chutti chahiye kya tumhe..?

Purvi : Nahi sir.. darasal baat yeh ki kal mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi.. tho mai aise hi baiti hui thi aur yuhi soch rahi thi ki kis tarah hum log case solve karte hai.. tho mujhe bahut achchha laga sab kuch yaad karke.. par sir vo kya hai na meri dimaag mei ek baat aaya.. jo meri nazar mei important lag raha hai.. par sir mujhe lag raha hai ki aap shayad mujhse gussa honge.. isliye..

ACP : Aisi kounsi baat hai jo important hai aur tum mujhse batane se dar rahi ho..

Purvi : 😓😓.. sir vo.. I mean kyun na hum mei se koi cid officer forensic ke kuch baate sheekh le.. like diseases.. ya phir kuch basic tests.. jisse hum log crime scene k paas hi karke hamara keemti waqt bachaye aur Salunkhe sir ki bhi.. taaki vo dusri baato ko ya sabooton ko dundh sake..

ACP : Yeh tho bahut achchhi baat batayi tumne... Aisi baaton batane se dar rahi ho..?

Purvi : Nahi sir.. vo baat maine aapko ab tak nahi bataya..

ACP : Kaunsi baat..?

Purvi : Sir, aap jaante hai na ki Abhijeet sir chizo ko yaad karne mei maahir hai..

ACP : Ha jaanta hu.. tho..

Purvi : Tho sir.. kyun na hum log.. Abhijeet sir ko forensic lab bhej kar unhe..

ACP : 😡😡.. (glaring Purvi)

Purvi : 😓😓...

ACP : 😃😃.. Zaroor bhejte hai.. itna hi nahi use Tarika hi training degi..

Purvi : 😐😐...

ACP : Kal maine bhi Tarika ki baate sun liya tha.. Kuch din hi sahi.. magar use kuch waqt mil jayega Abhijeet k saath bitane k liye.. Sirf aur sirf ek mahina.. uske baad ek bhi din nahi.. Deal hai tho batao.. varna bhul jao.. ki Abhijeet forensic mei jayega..

Purvi : Nahi nahi sir.. aise mat kahiya.. mere liye bhi deal hai.. lekin Salunkhe sir aur Vaibhav...

ACP : Un dono ka bhi intezaam maine kar rakha hai..

Purvi : Sach sir..

ACP : Hmm... Ab jao varna sab log samjhenge ki kuch zyaada hi serious baat chal rahi hai.. aur ha kisi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye hamare is deal k baare mei.. Abhijeet aur tarika ko bhi nahi...

Purvi : Mai tho kisi ko bhi nahi bataungi... Ab vo dono bahut khush honge.. ok sir.. ab mai jaake apna kaam karungi...

ACP : Ok jao...

So ABHIRIKA fans.. do u like this chapter.. ?

Should I continue...?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys.. What's up..?

Advik : I will continue this chapter for sure until the end.. that's my promise..

Mr. Bindaas : Thank u so much for ur compliment..

Raj : I'll try my best to update it soon.. but it can't be updated daily as I have another story to complete.. another reason is the story should be interesting for the readers.. so I have to look after that too as an author.. hope u got my point.. I'm trying my best to give u people nice stories..

Thank u everyone who reviewed.. I'm happy bcoz of u guys.. I thought that this story is just averaga & may be u people don't like it.. but when I opened the review section I was shocked to the core after seeing ur reviews.. u made me happy.. now it's my time to make u people happy..

ACP Pradyuman came out of his cabin at evening finishing his work & asked Purvi to accompany him. So she went along with him. Here on the other hand, the CID cops were confused as ACP should take Abhijeet & Daya along with him if something had happened.. but no one has courage to ask ACP.. so they decided to ask to Purvi. Some how the cops got free from their work.. but Pankaj said..

Pankaj : Sir, aisi kounsi baat ho sakti hai jo ACP sir Purvi ko apne saath le gaye...

Sachin : Hoga koi kaam Pankaj..

Pankaj : Lekin Sachin sir.. zara sochiye na ACP sir jab bhi koi serious baat karna chahte hai ya tho vo Abhijeet sir se karte hai ya Daya sir se.. lekin is baar vo in dono ko nahi balki Purvi ko le gaye.. achchha in dono ko chodiye.. yaha par Rajat sir, aap, Kavin sir, Dushyant sir bhi the na.. phir bhi in sab logon ko nahi bulaya..

Abhijeet : Tum thik keh rahe ho Pankaj.. Zaroor koi tho baat hai jo ACP sir hum sabse chupa rahe hai..

Pankaj : Hai na sir.. varna vo sirf Purvi ko hi kyun le jate..?

Sachin : Lekin sir, hume pata kaise chalega ki sir kya chupana chahte hai..?

Daya : 😏😏.. uske liye Purvi hai na..

Dushyant : Lekin sir.. Purvi kyun kuch kahegi..?

Daya : Dushyant.. hum sab uske seniors hai.. socho zara jab mai, Abhijeet, Rajat, Sachin, Freddy, Kavin aur tum us par puch tach shuru karenge.. tho kab tak vo baat ko chupa kar rakhegi..

Shreya : Sach mei sir.. kamaal ka idea diya hai aapne..

Abhijeet : Ha bhai, vakaai bahut achchha idea diya hai hamare Daya ne.. Kya kehte ho sab log..? (Teasing tone)

All except DAREYA & Abhijeet : Ha sir, kamaal ka idea hai.. ( teasing smiles)

DAREYA (blushing) : Abhijeet / sir..

All laughed even DAREYA..

On the other side :

Purvi : Sir, please maan jaayiye.. kuch din ki tho baat hai na..

Salunkhe : Kabhi nahi Purvi..

Purvi : Sir, aap samjhayiyena.. aapne dekha hai na Tarika ko..

ACP : Dekh Salunkhe, mai bhi nahi maanta.. but maine Tarika ko dekha hai.. vo bahut udaas thi.. usse chutti kaha milti hai.. kaam ke dauraan..

Salunkhe : Agar usne aise puch liya hota na tho mai de deta.. lekin Abhijeet k saath waqt bitane k liye use chutti nahi milegi..

Purvi : Thik hai sir.. mat dijiye chutti.. zyaada se zyaada vo aur dukhi hogi.. lekin aapko kya farak padega.. aap uski asli pita thodi na hai..

Salunkhe : Purvi.. 😡😡😡... Mai usse khud ka beti maanta hu.. vo mere liye bahut maayne rakhti hai samjhi na tum.. arey mere liye vo itni kimti hai jitna shayad Abhijeet k liye bhi nahi..

Purvi : Tho sir.. chutti de dijiyena Tarika ko..

Salunkhe : Thik hai.. chutti de raha hu mai usse.. pure 1 mahine ka.. aur ha yaad rakhna.. agar is 1 mahine mei usse propose nahi kiya na tho mai Tarika ka shaadi kisi aur ke saath karwa dunga.. samjhi..?

Purvi : Aap fikar mat kijiye.. bas dekhte rahiye ki aage aage kya hota hai.. kaise Abhijeet sir Purvi ko propose karenge..

And 3 of them agreed to ABHIRIKA'S 1 month holidays.. but Salunkhe put a condition that Purvi should also go with them that too along with Kavin..

ACP : Yeh tu kya keh raha hai salunkhe.. tumhara dimaag kharab hai kya..?

Salunkhe : Mera dimaag kharab nahi hai.. Mai yeh sirf isliye keh raha hu kyunki kisi ko shak na ho.. Purvi Kavin ko uljhaane mei rahegi aur Abhijeet aur Tarika waqt bitayenge..

all went from that place deciding that they will send Abhirika & KAVI on a case.. actually there was no case..

NEXT DAY IN BUREAU :

ACP had some work in head quarters.. so he went there informing that he will be not available for 2 hours as he has to go to head quarters.. so all the cops except Purvi were smirking after ACP left..

Abhijeet : Daya, shuru kare..

Daya : Ha Abhijeet..

Purvi : Good morning.. sir.. 😊😊..

All the seniors of Purvi, surrounded her in a circle.. & they started asking questions to Purvi..

Purvi : Sir, maine kaha na ki ACP sir k ghar pe koi aaya tha.. tho sir chahte the ki mai unke mehmaano k liye khaana banau.. that's it..

All were satisfied with that answer & went to their desks.. After 2 hours ACP returned to bureau & called Abhijeet, Kavin & Purvi to his cabin.. He said that they have to go for a case.. a secret mission & Tarika will accompany them as she is a forensic expert.. Abhijeet was happy.. So the 3 of them went out.. The next day, Abhijeet went to pick Tarika..

Tarika was really looking very pretty... That Abhijeet forgot why he came to Tarika's house.. Actually Tarika was unaware of the fact that they will be going to a secret mission.. ACP told Abhijeet to inform Tarika but he was very busy in packing his stuff.. So when Tarika asked why he came to her house so early in the morning..

Abhijeet : He came to reality & realized why he came there.. so he told the reason behind his early visiting..

Tarika : 😮😮.. Kya..? Abhijeet.. Maine packing nahi ki hai..aur tum mujhe ab bata rahe ho.. ?

Abhijeet : 😓😓.. vo mai apna packing kar raha tha.. aur mai tumhe batana bhul gaya.. I'm sorry..

Tarika : 😔😔..

Abhijeet : Tum ek kaam karo.. tum packing karlo.. mai coffee banata hu.. aur jaldi fresh bhi ho jana..

Tarika : Hmm...

After sometime, Tarika gets ready & she finishes her packing.. Abhijeet gives her a cup of coffee which he prepared for her..

Both drink the coffee together.. & they came to airport where KAVI were waiting for them..

Guys.. in this story.. u will find cat fights between KAVI.. not a couple story.. I got a funny scene of abhirika which I will post after abhirika's return from secret mission.. it'll be very funny.. I think many readers will roll on the floor as they can't stop laughing... Anyway tell me how is this story.. are u guys excited for next chapters..?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone...

I want everyone to be aware of one thing.. i.e., the funny scene will not be on Abhirika but it'll be between 3 people from the main characters.. Whom do u think the 3 characters are..? Let me know through ur reviews..

One important thing in story is as follows but let me tell u people through flash back..

All the 3 of them came out from acp's cabin..

Abhijeet : Thik hai.. ab tum dono jao.. bahut late ho gaya hai.. Kal jaldi jaana hai.. Mai kal subah jaldi aakar ACP sir se case ka information le leta hu.. Purvi tum Tarika k saath seedha airport aa jana.. Kavin tum bhi seedha airport aana.. ok..?

Kavin : Ok sir..

Purvi : Nahi.. 😌😌.. I mean mujhe ACP sir se kuch kaam hai.. aur sir mai information le aati hu na.. aap Tarika ko pick kijiye.. Mai kal seedha bureau se airport aa jaungi.. aap bekaar mai hi bureau jaana chahte hai..

Abhijeet : sighing.. ok...

So Purvi went to collect information.. sorry.. what will she collect when there was no case..

So here ends the flash back..

At airport :

Kavin : sighing... Yeh ho kya raha hai..? Chalo Abhijeet sir ka tho samajh aata hai ki vo Tarika k saath hai isliye un dono ko thoda waqt lag raha hai.. lekin Purvi uska kya..? Vo tho Kabhi itna sajti dajti hai nahi ki late ho jaye.. Kya vo bureau mai hai..? Shayad information le rahi ho.. jo sakta hai..

Just then Purvi enters..

Purvi : 🙂🙂.. good morning sir...

Kavin : Good morning.. Kya mai ek baat puchu tumse..?

Purvi : Ha puchiye na..

Kavin : Bureau mai aisa kya information le rahi thi tum ki tumhe itna late hogaya airport aane mei..?

Purvi : Sir, vo traffic thi na isliye late hua..

Kavin : Vaise kya information hai..? Case kis cheez k baare mei..? Robbery, kidnappings etc etc..

Purvi : 🙂🙂... Nahi ko..😓😓.. mera matlab hai ki aisi koi baat nahi hai.. darasal vo ek hotel hai.. jisme couples gayab ho rahe hai.. vo couples jo ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hai..

Kavin : Oh..

Just then Abhirika also joined them.. Kavin told the same thing to Abhirika which Purvi told him few seconds back..

In Aeroplane :

Abhijeet & Tarika were sitting together & unfortunately Purvi had to sit beside Kavin.. a lady who was a little annoying came & asked Purvi to exchange seats.. to which Purvi was going to accept but Kavin before Purvi's reply held her hand & told the annoying lady..

Kavin : 🙂🙂🙂... Sorry.. par mai apne wife k alawa kisi aur k bagal mei nahi bait tha..

Purvi : ...

Lady : 😯😯.. ji maaf kijiyega..

Kavin : Koi baat nahi..

Abhirika : 😐😐😐...

Kavin : machine.. (mission)..

Abhirika : Oh.. wali expression..

Actually Kavin knew that she was very annoying.. he saw her in airport doing very annoying things.. so Kavin didn't want the lady to sit beside him.. so he introduced Purvi as his wife to the lady..

Soon the 4 of them reached a hotel.. So

Kavin : Ji hume do rooms chahiye... Couple wali..

Receptionist : Sure sir.. aap log kis wajah se yaha aaye hai..?

Kavin : Honeymoon pe..

Receptionist : Ok sir.. aap log yaha sign kar dijiye plz..

Kavin & Abhijeet : Ok..

They signed & went in their rooms..

Purvi (mind) : ... Aisa kya karu ki Abhijeet sir aur Tarika... Idea..

At lunch time :

Purvi was sitting with all the 3 cops & having lunch.. after finishing lunch..

Abhijeet : 😎😎.. Purvi ab case ka information do yaar..

Purvi : Sir, hum me se ek couple ko idhar udhar ghumna hoga.. phir aisi harkatein karni hogi jisse ki kaatil ko lage ki vo couple ek dusre se kuch zyaada hi pyaar karta hai..

Abhijeet : Ok.. tho tum aur Kavin...

Purvi : Nahi.. Mera matlab hai ki.. ab aap hi soch lijiyena.. vo mere senior hai aur mai unke saath romance kaise kar sakti hu.. I mean acting hi sahi lekin kahi kaatil ko shaq na hojaye.. Mai bahut awkward feel karungi na unke saath..

Kavin : Ha sir.. aap dono hi jaayiye.. kaatil ko shak nahi hona chahiye...

Abhijeet : Thik hai..

And all went from there.. Purvi messaged Abhijeet about the roaming plan..

There was a lake near by in which boating for newly weds is available.. so Abhirika went on that ride.. Purvi just messaged Abhijeet to hold Tarika's hand while walking.. so that the killer will be sure that both love each other.. Abhijeet replied ok to Purvi..

Abhijeet : Tarika.. Chalo na hum us shopping mall mei chalte hai.. Through out the shopping mall walking, Abhijeet held Tarika's hand while Tarika was very happy..

They went inside a shop where there were many beautiful sarees.. Abhijeet saw a cream color saree (which Tarika wore in Shreya ki sagaai episode) & liked it.. so he bought it for her..

Here on the other side, KAVI were following abhirika when suddenly Purvi signalled Kavin that someone was following Abhirika.. so Kavin also saw in that direction & saw a guy staring Tarika.. so he went near that guy.. the guy thought that Kavin was a goon sended by his enemy so he started running. So Kavin chased him & catched him.. he finally got that he was just compliment Tarika by staring her.. Kavin also got a CCTV footage in which it was clear that it was just a misunderstanding..

At night, both Abhirika went to an ice cream parlor & were eating ice creams.. so Purvi messaged him that he should make Tarika to eat ice cream with his own hands.. Actually KAVI should be in hotel at this hour but somehow Purvi made Kavin a fool & reached the same ice cream parlor in which Abhirika were there...

Do u guys liked this chapter..? There will be few more Abhirika moments in the upcoming chapters..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys... Hello.. what's up with you people..? Sorry for being late.. but I had some urgent work.. hope u guys don't mind...

Damsellnshining armor : Dear, I agree that the previous chapter was not up to expectations of abhirika fans.. since their moments were rushed.. & Tarika barely got a dialogue.. but dear.. u have read the chapter.. it was near a lake, shopping mall & ice parlor.. every author writes the same routine dialogues when it comes to these scenes..like I'm telling u below.. it's not that authors are bad at writing.. but I just wanted to try something new..

Thank you everyone else who reviewed..

Lover of cid couples : I saw ur review section.. don't be disappointed.. people will criticize u.. but u have to endure & u should be strong.. just ignore them.. I have also been criticized.. I know u must feel very bad.. but don't worry dear.. strong ones will be the one to win.. Take the negative reviews as ur weak points & make them ur strength.. anyway one liked it or not I don't know but I really liked no no loved it.. but I hope it will turn into KAVI one..

Lake :

Oh, this beautiful view../ Oh..lovely couples... / I enjoyed this ride.. blah blah blah...

Shopping mall :

I liked that dress../ what a pretty dress / how costly.. / this jewellery set is very nice... Etc etc..

Ice cream parlor :

Ordering the ice cream by telling the flavours.. casual talks.. etc etc..

I hope everyone got the point..

Well.. Enjoy reading further..

Abhirika returned to the hotel & went to sleep that day.. but Tarika cannot sleep as she was very happy remembering the moments she spent with Abhijeet.. Abhijeet being tired was sleeping peacefully or should I say he is in a deep sleep.. Since the 3 cops think that this is a secret mission regarding couples.. they were sharing rooms like couples.. I mean Abhirika in one room & KAVI in other room.. Ya.. it's true that they can't sleep like that since Purvi knows the truth.. but she is helpless since Kavin said the receptionist that they were on honeymoon..

ABHIRIKA ROOM :

Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully.. Tarika was staring him.. Both were sleeping beside each other.. Since Tarika cannot sleep she just sat & staring Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was feeling thirsty.. so he woke up & saw Tarika staring him.. Tarika lost in her own world or better to say in Abhijeet's world.. 😂😂😂...

Abhijeet : 🙂🙂.. Tarika...

Tarika : No response..

Abhijeet : A lit bit louder.. Tarika...

Tarika : coming out of her dream world.. Hmm...

Abhijeet : Kya baat hai..? Kahi khoyee hui ho.. Kya soch rahi ho..?

Tarika : 😌😌.. vo kya hai na Abhijeet.. mai.. darasal yeh soch.. rahi thi.. ki mei.. I mean vo..

Abhijeet : ... Itna jijak kyun rahi ho tum.. Kya kuch kehna chahti ho mujhse..?

Tarika : Ahh.. vo.. Mai yeh kehna chah rahi thi ki hum kal kaha chale..?

Abhijeet : Arey ha.. maine tho yeh socha hi nahi.. vaise kaatil hai kaun..? Aakhir vo unhi romantic couples ko kyun gayab kar raha hai jo ek dusre se pyaar karte hai..?

Tarika : .. Sach mei Abhijeet.. yeh tho sochne wali baat hai.. Kya use romantic couples se problem hai kya..?

Abhijeet : Shayad ha.. lekin jo bhi ho.. ek baar bas yeh kaatil mil jaye.. usi se puch lenge ki aakhir vo romantic couples ko hi kyun gayab kar raha hai..

Tarika : Sahi kaha tumne..

Abhijeet : Hmm.. Chalo so jate hai.. I mean bahut late ho gaya na..

Tarika : Shayad vo kaatil love failure wala insaan tho nahi..? Isliye vo pyaar karne walo ko gayab kar raha hai..

Abhijeet : ... Arey waah..! Aap tho sach much intelligent hoti jaa rahi hai..

Tarika : 😅😅.. tumse zyaada nahi..

Out side of abhirika's room :

Someone is giggling after listening to their talks.. That some one is none other than Purvi..

Purvi to herself : Yes.. plan kaamiyaab hai.. ###... Ab mai aur bhi plans banaungi taaki salunkhe sir ko yakeen ho jayee ki Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ek dusre se pyaar karte hai.. aur vo Tarika ki shaadi kisi aur se nahi karvaayenge.. lekin plan kya banau...? Maine pyaar mei thodi na PhD ki hai jo pyaar karne walo ko milane k liye alag alag plans banau... Samajh nahi aa raha hai ki kya karu..? Ek tho ACP sir ki madad bhi nahi le sakti.. hey bhagwan ab aap hi koi raasta dikha do..

& She went to the room where Kavin was already sleeping peacefully.. Inhe dekho kitne aaram se so rahe hai.. aisa lagta hai hi yeh kisi mission pe nahi vacation pe aaye hai.. well mujhe kya.. koi tho idea mil jaaye in love birds ko milaane ka.. hmfff...

And she sat on bed beside Kavin.. & started to think overnight... But instead of plans she was being reminded of Abhirika's talks in their room.. so she started ####...

### - giggling...

She at last got an idea... She called someone on phone & asked the person whether she could meet the person or not.. the person replied that she can meet..

So guys.. how is this chapter..? Do u liked it or not..? Do tell me in reviews.. I hope I met ur expectations at least up to a certain point.. So what do u think..? Who is that person..? What will Purvi do now..? Hmmm... Think guys think...

& Yes I will update the next chapter after I will get sufficient reviews...

Take care..


	5. Ch - 5 : Cute moments

Hey guys... Hello.. what's up with you people..?

Damsellnshining armor : Dear, I'm not hurted.. I understand.. thanks for ur suggestion..

Thank you everyone else who reviewed..

Enjoy reading further...

Hope all ABHIRIKA FANS enjoy this chapter.. Sorry, if it's not upto ur expectations.. but after so much of thinking I got this idea.. hope u guys understand..

Roobi : Dear, if u r reading this chapter.. then I want to tell u that I will definitely write on SACHVI as per ur request.. but it will take time dear.. as I have 2 reasons..

1) my incomplete stories..

2) I have no idea or story in my mind..

if u have any do tell me.. I will also write RAJVI os also.. SACHVI one will also be an os..

Anyway, I hope u guys understand that I got this idea after so much of thinking.. Yes, one more thing.. I will show a new twist either in next chapter or later chapter.. It will be sad & emotional.. When this idea came to my mind.. I also felt sad.. & when I made it in dialogues.. my eyes filled with tears.. if u guys imagine that situation by reading the dialogues with emotion or feeling.. I think u guys will also cry.. but don't worry.. it's not on ABHIRIKA'S SEPARATION.. Any way.. this chapter is full of fun & proposal...

So Purvi went to a cafe secretly without anybody's notice & met a guy.. Both had coffee & light chit chat.. They shake hands with each other.. both left the cafe.. The same day in evening.. Purvi & the guy met again.. & they were shocked to see the scenario which was in front of them..

_Listen this song.. male lines sung by Abhijeet & female lines by Tarika.._

_Whenever the words related to YOU come.. Abhijeet points towards Tarika by his index finger.. And whenever the words related to ME comes.. he points himself with his eyes.. in SRK style by bending his one side of face towards neck & closing that side eye.. In female lines.. Tarika points herself in the same way as Abhijeet points himself.. the same step repeats in same line.._

_(Gori zara chashma hata.. _

_**Abhijeet throws Tarika's goggles when word hata comes..**_

_naino se mere naina lada) - × 2_

_**Abhijeet points Tarika's eyes through his eyes..**_

_(Arey, aare aare tere bina re.._

_**Abhijeet signals Tarika to come near him..**_

_reh jaayenge hum kunwaare..) - ×2_

_(Are ja re ja re.. muh do ke aa.._

_humko na choona laga re..) - × 2_

_Are aa ja.. aa bhi jaa.. _

_o choori na tu nakhre dikha.._

_Are ja ja.. ja re ja.. aur kahi chakkar chala.._

_**Tarika signals Abhijeet to go away..**_

_(Arey aare aare tere bina re.._

_Reh jaayenge hum kunwaare) - × 2_

_(Are ja re ja re.. muh do ke aa.._

_humko na choona laga re..) - × 2_

_Arey oh phuljadi.. tu lovely badi.._

_**Abhijeet Tarika ko aankh marta hai..**_

_thumka bhi tera phataka hai.._

_**Abhijeet shows 👌👌.. at phataka word..**_

_Abey.. o Romeo.. _

_**Tarika points her index finger towards Abhijeet..**_

_zara bach k raho.. _

_thumka nahi yeh dhamaka hai.._

_**Tarika shows her thumka..**_

_Tere chamke hai kismat ke taare.. _

_mere dil jab se tera hua re.._

_Arey ja ja.. kyun peeche pada.._

_(Arey maare maare seeti kyun maare.._

_dil mera engine hua re..) - × 2_

_(Arey ja re ja re.. signal na tod.. _

_ruk ja vahi brake maare..) - × 2_

_Hoo.. mere dil ke window mei_

_jaankho tho sanam.._

_Apni photo paoge.._

_Arey laakh khelo mere emotion se _

_**I love u**__ kehte jaoge..._

_**Tarika blushes..**_

_Haaye.. hero hai hum.. hai apni film.._

_tumse hi shaadi rachayenge.._

_Are hat manchale.. yeh armaan tere.._

_Khwaabon mei hi reh jaoge.._

_Tune dhoondha tha kyun na mila re.._

_Mera jaisa hai koi kaha re.._

_Are ja ja na baatein bana..._

_(Arey aare aare tere bina re.._

_Reh jaayenge hun kunwaare..) - × 2_

_Are ja re ja re.. dho k aa.. _

_Haaye_

_Humko na choona laga re.._

_Arey ja re ja re.. dho k aa.._

_Humko na choona laga re.._

_Are aa ja.. aa bhi jaa.._

_O gori na tu nakhre dikha.._

_Are ja ja.. ja re ja.._

_Aur kahi chakkar chala.._

_Flashback :_

Purvi met Mayank, her college friend in a cafe.. she told him the reason of their stay in the hotel.. he being good at making people propose each other.. she asked his help & he decided to help her.. but before that he asked her that he wanted to see ABHIRIKA.. So they went to the nearby park where the above scene took place.. So both were really very shocked.. Purvi couldn't believe her own eyes..

Purvi : 😯😯... Kya mai sach dekh rahi hu ya koi sapna...?

Mayank : 😒😒.. Tum sach dekh rahi ho...

Purvi : Sach keh rahe ho na Mayank tum.. mujhe tho abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha hai..

Mayank : Arey baba.. Mai sach keh raha hu.. anyway.. ab mai chalta hu..

Purvi : Yeah.. aakhir maine kar dikhaya.. yes...

Mayank left.. & Purvi went to her room.. she was really very happy.. So she was jumping in excitement.. Kavin came from washroom..

Kavin : ... He went near Purvi & asked whether they got any clue.. to which she replied no.. She came to her senses.. i.e., out of excitement.. before Kavin can ask something..

Purvi : 😱😱😱... She suddenly turned back..

Kavin : 😐😐.. Kya hua..? Tum aise achanak piche kyun mud gayi..?

Purvi : 😣😣.. aap.. aapne.. sh..shi..shirt nahi pe.. pehna hai..

Kavin : 😔😔.. bas itni si baat..?

Purvi : she gets anger.. so she again turns back.. but after seeing him.. she again turns back..

Kavin : 😏😏.. Maine baniyaan pehen rakhi hai..

Purvi : Ha tho.. Mai shareef ladki hu..

Kavin : Tho kya mai bigda hua hu..?

Purvi : Suddenly turns back & pushes him inside washroom & locks the door..

Kavin : Purvi.. yeh tum kya kar rahi ho..? Darwaza kholo..

Purvi : Nahi kholungi..

Kavin : Arey yaar.. mujhe shirt pehenna hai.. darwaza kholo..

Purvi : She atlast opens the door.. but Kavin pulls her towards himself through her waist..

Purvi : 😳😳.. chodiye mujhe..

Kavin : 😏😏.. nahi chodunga.. & he kisses on her shoulder..

Purvi : 😨😨.. yeh aap kya.. kya kar rahe hai..?

Kavin : Tumhe kiss kar raha tha.. & kisses on her forehead..

So guys.. do u liked this chapter.. do review.. I will update after sufficient reviews.. bye.. take care..


	6. Ch - 6

Hey guys... Hello.. what's up with you people..?

I'm really very sorry for this late update.. but I got blank about this story.. that's why I can't update.. Hope u guys understand me.. Enjoy reading further..

Purvi : 😳😳... Dekhiya.. du.. dur.. rahiye mujhse..

Kavin : Nahi.. nahi reh sakta mai tumhare bina.. jeena mushkil hogaya tumhare bina..

Purvi : 😨😨.. Kya..?

Kavin : 😝😝.. Sach lagta hai na tumhe..? Dar gayi na darpok kahi ki..

Purvi : Itna gatiya mazak koi karta hai kya..?

Kavin : Mai karta hu na..

Purvi : 😬😬😬.. 😣😣😣.. jaa rahi hu mai..

Kavin : Ha tho jaona..

And Purvi left from there.. she to herself : Pata nahi.. samajhte kya hai apne aap ko..? Hmph.. Jo bhi ho baad mei jaaye.. mujhe kya..?

Kavin to himself : 😕😕.. yeh ladki tho kuch samajhti nahi.. saamne se maine use pyaar ka izhaar kiya.. aur usne aise reaction diya jaise mai usse pyaar nahi maarne ka koi plan bana raha tha.. koi itne handsome ko pane k liye marte hai.. aur yeh hai ki.. na jaane mai isse pyaar kaise kar baita.. lekin jo bhi ho.. Mai usse apni dulhan banakar hi rahunga.. Vo kehte hai na ki "DILWALE DULHANIA LE JAYENGE"..

Here on Abhirika's side..

Abhijeet & Tarika went to a shopping mall.. Abhijeet wanted Tarika to be jealous as she didn't reply to his proposal.. so Abhijeet went to gents section & started to do shopping by himself.. This made Tarika upset.. but she also didn't give up.. she also went to gents section & started to select dresses for Abhijeet.. but he was very mean to Tarika.. he left her alone.. & went to such a distance from where he can see her.. but he was ignoring her.. a guy came near Tarika in the meanwhile.. Abhijeet was really ignoring her but he saw that Tarika & the guy were laughing & giggling..

Abhijeet : 😮😮.. Ta.. Tarika.. ji.. nahi.. aa.. aap aise nahi kar sakti hai.. He was saying that sentence where he was standing before.. But their laughter was becoming louder.. so Abhijeet can't bear anymore.. so he went near both of them..

Guy : 😂😂😂 .. yaar yaad mat dila.. has has k mera pet dukh raha hai..

Tarika : 😂😂 .. haina..?

Abhijeet : 😡😡😡... Holding the guy's collar.. dekh mera dimaag kharab mat kar.. chale jao yaha se.. kab se dekh raha hu mai.. tum meri hi gf k saath has has k baat kar raha hai.. agar mera dimaag ghoom gaya na tho tera khair nahi.. samajhe..?

Lady came from behind Abhijeet : 😱😱😱.. yeh aap kya kar rahe hai bhaisaab.. chodiye mere pati ko..

Abhijeet : Yeh aapke pati hai..?

Lady : Ha bhaisaab.. yeh mere pati hai Veer..

Abhijeet : Veer nahi besharam hai yeh.. patni k rehte hue kisi aur ladki par line maar raha tha.. yeh aapka pati meri gf k saath milkar has has k baat kar raha tha..

Lady : Besharam mera pati nahi.. aapki gf hogi.. kaha hai vo..

Abhijeet : Kya kaha aapne..? Meri gf besharam hai..? Arey besharam tho aapke pati hai.. shukar manayiye ki aap ek aurat hai.. varna aise maarta na mai..

Lady : 😱😱😱... Aap ek aurat par haath uthayenge..? Arey besharam aapki gf nahi balki aap khud hai..

Veer : Naina..

Naina : Tum chup raho Veer..

Veer : Naina.. ek baar dekh tho lo ki inki gf hai kaun..?

Naina : Ha.. kaun hai..? & She sees Tarika..

Naina : 😰😰😳😳.. tu..tum..?

Tarika : Ha mai.. 😡😡 (fake anger)

Naina : I'm really sorry..

Tarika : Koi baat nahi..

Veer : Vaise Naina.. yeh tumhare bhaisaab nahi.. hone wale jeeju hai..

Naina : bilkul sahi kaha tumne..

Abhijeet : 😳😳.. (yaha ho kya raha hai wala expression)

Tarika : Abhijeet.. yeh Veer aur Naina hai.. mere college friends..

Abhijeet : Oh..!

All this has been witnessed by 2 people.. 1 was recording the scene while the other was standing behind the 1st person..

Abhijeet : Sorry Veer.. vo actually hua yu ki maine Tarika ko propose kiya.. par isne abhi tak mujhe koi jawaab nahi diya.. isliye mai usse ignore kar raha tha.. lekin itne mei tum aagaye.. aur dono zor se hasne lage.. isliye..

Veer : Oh..! Tho yeh baat hai.. yaar Tarika.. bechare jiju.. jawaab dedo yaar..

Tarika : 😊😊.. She tightly hugged Abhijeet & shouted loudly.. "I LOVE U".. Everyone clapped for them.. except 2 people..

So guys this is for today.. Tell me whether u liked this story or not.. more reviews.. next chapter will be updated..

So until then.. think who r those 2 people..? U will get ur answer in the next chapter..

Until then.. tc..

Bye.. bye...


	7. Ch - 7

_Hello.. _

Guys.. Read the last lines.. after the story... DON'T MISS..

Sorry guys.. those who are reading my every story.. today I'm not feeling well.. so today only 1 update as I wrote the story yesterday..

Enjoy reading further..

So guys.. who are those 2 people.. ? Let's see..

Everyone from mall left the place.. & went to do their own shopping.. Abhijeet was blushing.. he also hugged Tarika tightly.. All this was recorded by one person.. she is none other than Purvi.. So after everyone left.. Purvi turned back so that she can also leave.. but..

Purvi : 😓😓.. aa.. aap.. ya.. yaha..?

Person : 😎😎.. ha mai yaha.. kyun koi problem hai..?

Purvi : Nahi.. nahi tho.. mu.. mujhe kya problem hogi..?

Person : Exactly.. honi nahi chahiye.. par tumhe problem hai..

Purvi : 😌😌.. mujhe..? Mujhe kya problem hogi Kavin sir..?

Kavin : Mera yaha hona hi tumhara problem hai..

Purvi : Mai kuch samjhi nahi..

Kavin : Chalo mere saath.. sab samajh aa jayega.. varna tum Abhijeet sir aur k nazar mei aaogi..

And Kavin dragged Purvi to some unknown place.. The place was empty.. only 2 people are present.. I e., Kavin & Purvi..

Kavin : Purvi.. Mai jaan gaya ki yaha koi case nahi balki koi khichdi pak rahi hai..

Purvi : 😨😨.. Aap yeh kya keh rahe hai..?

Kavin : 😝😝😝.. tumhe kya laga..? Agar tum Abhijeet sir aur ko chidaana chahti ho tho aise hi chidaona.. video lene ki kya zaroorat hai..?

Purvi : Vi.. video.. ? Kaisi video..?

Kavin : Purvi.. zyaada bano mat ha.. vahi video jo tumhare camera mei hai.. dikhao kya..?

Purvi : Nahi.. vo.. vo mai.. mai unke video chidane k liye thodi na le rahi hu.. vo tho mai.. in logo ki yaadein.. yaadein ko sambhal k rakh rahi hu..

Kavin : That's so sweet of u darling..! 😎😎..

Purvi : Kya kaha aapne..? Da.. darling..?

Kavin : Kya keh rahi ho tum..? Mujhe kuch sunai nahi de raha hai..

Purvi : Loudly.. Darling...

Kavin : 😍😍😍... He started blushing.. Hamara kathal karne ka iraada hai kya..?

Purvi : What..? Huh..! Aap se baat karna hi bekaar hai...

Kavin : 🙁🙁🙁... Ha tho mat karo na.. Vaise mujhe tumse kuch puchna tha.. puchu kya..?

Purvi : Na kehne se tho aap rukenge nahi.. puch kar hi rahenge.. puchiye jo puchna hai..

Kavin : Ha.. tho mai yeh puchna chahta tha ki tum has kyun rahi thi.. jab tum hamare kamre mei aayi thi..?

Purvi : 😔😔.. har baat aapko batana zaroori nahi hai.. Vaise bhi koi kyun hasega..? Hasna ka reason hai tho hi hasega na.. aap bhi na.. & she left from there..

Kavin : Yeh ladki kabhi seedhe seedhe baat nahi kar sakti hai.. hey bhagwan.. aap hi isko thik kar sakte hai..

Here on Abhirika's side.. Abhirika along with Veer & Naina did a lot of shopping.. Veer & Naina left from the mall to their house.. while Abhirika returned to the hotel.. before returning to hotel.. they went to an ice cream parlor..

_**In ice cream parlor :**_

Abhijeet & Tarika ordered butterscotch ice cream.. Abhijeet told Tarika to see a poster on the wall.. so Tarika turned to see that poster.. Abhijeet touched Tarika's cheek & then her nose tip.. & smiled brightly.. so Tarika also smiled brightly.. soon they reached the hotel.. so

Abhijeet : Tarika.. zara pata lagaona ki Purvi.. Purvi Kavin k saath hai ya nahi.. agar hai tho thik hai.. varna hum chalte hai use dhundne.. vo kya hai na.. mujhe Purvi se kuch kaam hai..

Tarika : 😊😊😊.. ok Abhijeet.. & she knocks on KAVI'S ROOM.. Kavin opens the door.. he sees Tarika there & started giggling.. he can barely control himself to stop giggling.. So he went from there to garden area..

Tarika to herself : Ise kya hogaya..?

Just then Purvi came from walk.. she went for a walk.. so she doesn't knew anything..

Tarika : 😇😇.. achchha hua ki tum yaha aagayi Purvi.. Abhijeet ko tumse kuch kaam hai.. Vaise yeh Kavin ko kya hua hai..? Achanak se hasne laga hai..

Purvi : 😔😔.. hasna tho tha hi Kavin sir ko.. tum bhi na Tarika.. yeh kya hogaya hai tumhe..? Yeh koi tarika hai ice cream khane ka.. bilkul bachchho ki tarah kha rahi ho tum..

Tarika : Purvi.. mai kyun bachchho ki tarah khaungi ice cream.. ? Mazak kar rahi ho na tum..?

Purvi : Mai mazak kar rahi hu..? Achchha tumhare gaal aur naak par yeh icecream kaisa..?

Tarika : ... 😮😮😮... Abhijeet.. 😡😡😡...

Purvi : 😳😳.. Abhijeet sir beech mei kaha se aagaye..?

Tarika : Purvi.. yeh sab usi ka kiya dhara hai.. jaan buch kar mujhe tum logon k paas bheja hai..

Purvi : 😱😱😱... Nahi Tarika.. Abhijeet sir kyun aisa karenge..?

Tarika : Mai nahi jaanti.. lekin ab mere haatho se nahi bachega woh..

So guys.. that's all for today..

_**Tho kya hoga Abhijeet ka..? Kya karne wali hai Tarika..? Is anything serious going to happen or everything will be ok..? Kya sach much koi case aayega..? Ya phir hamare CID officers laut jayenge bureau.. ya hone wale hai kuch gadbad.. ? Let me know through ur reviews..**_

_**Sufficient reviews.. next update.. **_

_**This story is going to end.. 2 to 3 more chapters are remaining.. **_

_**I'll be soon on vacation.. so I can't update for few days.. to know my presence on ff site.. see & read my reviews in my review section.. I'll soon make u guys aware of my vacation time.. **_

_**Take care.. bye bye...**_


	8. Ch - 8 : Kidnapped

_**Hello guys.. I'm really very very sorry for the late update.. But as I'm on vacation.. I barely got time to write a story.. I was with my cousins.. so I hope u guys can understand how busy I was..**_

_**Anyway enjoy reading further.. **_

_**Recap : Abhijeet turned little bit naughty & placed some ice cream on Tarika's face.. Tarika went to KAVI'S ROOM on Abhijeet's order.. Kavin went to garden after seeing Tarika's face to control his laugh.. Purvi & Tarika knew Abhijeet's naughty behavior.. so Tarika was going to take revenge on him.. Purvi was following Tarika.. **_

Tarika & Purvi were going to Abhirika's room.. Kavin barely controlled his laugh & reached his room but there was no one.. so he went to Abhirika's room thinking that Tarika has returned to her room.. He reached their room & knocked the door..

Abhijeet : 😁😁😂😂... Mai darwaza nahi kholunga Tarika ji.. varna aap mujhe chodengi nahi..

Kavin : 😄😄.. Arey Abhijeet sir.. Mai Kavin hu..

Abhijeet : 😎😎.. Bas karo ab.. tum teeno ko kya lagta hai ki mujhe yeh kabhi pata nahi chalega agar Kavin aake bolega ki sir mai Kavin hu.. aur mai bewakoofo ki tarah darwaza khol dunga.. Hmm..?

Kavin : 😐😐.. Iska matlab.. andar vo dono nahi hai.. Loudly.. Abhijeet sir.. plz darwaza kholiye.. Sir Tarika aur Purvi mere saath nahi hai.. agar aapko yakeen nahi ho raha hai tho lijiye mai video call kar raha hu..

Like this Abhijeet got to know that Tarika & Purvi were not there.. They were missing.. Both checked every inch of hotel but both were not present.. After checking the CCTV footage they saw that some men kidnapped Purvi & Tarika & took them away in a van.. they got the van no. from the CCTV footage..

Abhijeet : 😡😡.. In logon ki himmat kaise hui Tarika aur Purvi ko utake le jaane ki..?

Kavin : 😡😡.. Sir, hume in logon ko kisi bhi haalat mei chodna nahi chahiye..

Abhijeet : Sahi kaha tumne Kavin.. Vo jo bhi ho mai uski kaal utar dunga..

Kavin : 😕😕.. pata nahi vo dono kis haalat mei honge..

Abhijeet : Chalo.. abhi pata chal jaayega ki dono kis haalat mai hai..

_**On the other side :**_

Purvi & Tarika were unconscious.. 2 men were giving money to other men for helping them in kidnapping both the girls.. All men left except the 2 men who were giving money.. The 2 men were none other than Raghu & Shyam..

Purvi gained consciousness.. she saw Raghu & Shyam.. she was shocked..

Purvi : 😨😨... Tu.. tum dono..?

Raghu & Shyam took Purvi away from that place.. Only Tarika was left alone in that place.. After dropping Purvi somewhere in an unknown place.. they again reached the place where they left Tarika.. They were about to enter inside but their plan was failed bcoz Abhijeet & Kavin reached that place before Raghu & Shyam.. Both Raghu & Shyam left that place before Abhijeet & Kavin can see them.. They reached the place where Purvi was kept..

Purvi : 😔😔.. Tum dono aise kyun kar rahe ho..? Jaanta ho na tum dono ki agar unhe pata chal gaya tho kya hoga tum dono ka..?

Raghu & Shyam : 🙂🙂🙂...

Purvi : 😒😒.. tum dono ka dimaag thik hai na..? Dekho agar tum dono k baare mei..

Raghu & Shyam : 😏😏.. Sir, kaam hogaya hum Purvi mam ko le aaye.. lekin sir isse pehle hum Tarika mam ko le aate vaha pe Abhijeet sir aur Kavin sir aa pahunche.. isliye hum dono vaha se chale aaye.. taaki kisi ko pata na chale ki yeh kaam aap kara rahe hai..

Sir : 😊😊.. Good job.. ab tum dono jaa sakte ho..

Purvi : Sees the person/ boss... 😮😮.. Aa.. aap...?

Sir : Ha mai.. Sorry ki tumhe yaha is tarah leke aana pada.. lekin mere paas aur koi chara nahi tha..

Purvi : Aap.. aise kaise kar sakte hai.. aur Tarika..? Usse kyun kidnap karna chahte hai..?

Person : Sab batata hu.. shaant ho jao pehle..

_**Here on the other side : **_

Abhijeet, Kavin & Tarika reach the hotel after checking that place.. they didn't get any clue.. So they were a little bit upset..

Abhijeet : Tarika.. Kya tumne dekha un logon ko..?

Tarika : Nahi.. mai toh tumse badla lene aa rahi thi.. aur mere saath Purvi bhi thi.. Purvi mujhe rokne ki koshish kar rahi thi aur mai uski baat manne ko tayaar nahi thi.. itne mei achanak se kisi ne mujhe par hamla kiya.. aur mei behosh ho gayi..

Abhijeet : Yeh sab hum bhi jaante hai.. humne CCTV footage mei sab dekha.. Mai us jagah ki baat kar raha tha jaha tum hume mili..

Tarika : 🙁🙁.. nahi.. Aap logon k aane k baad hi mujhe hosh aaya..

Kavin : 😡😡.. Left Abhirika's room & went to his room.. (mind) : Chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye mai Purvi ko vaapas lekar aaunga..

Abhirika came to Kavin's room.. Abhijeet to Kavin.. Kavin kya hua..? Itne gusse mai kyun ho..?

Kavin : 😡😡.. Itne gusse mai kyun hu..? Kyunki mai Purvi se pyaar karta hu.. nahi jee sakta uske bina.. Ab se nahi jab se use pehli baar dekha hai tab se chahne laga hu use.. Uski har pasand, na pasand janne k baad khud ki pasand na pasand bhi badal diya maine.. aur ab na aapne Tarika k saath vo mazak kiya hota aur na hi Purvi ko kisine kidnap kiya hota kyunki vo mere paas hoti..

Abhijeet : 😞😞.. Kavin.. Mai samajh sakta hu.. jo hogaya use mai badal tho nahi sakta lekin mai tumse itna waada zaroor karta hu ki mai Purvi ko vaapas lekar aaunga..

Kavin : Vaapas le aayenge..? Kaise..? Na koi saboot na koi gawah.. kaise le aayenge..?

He left to the garden.. he closes his eyes & remembers every moment he spent with Purvi.. Like this the whole night passed for Kavin..

_**Abhirika's side : **_

Tarika consoles Abhijeet by keeping her hand on his shoulder.. Abhijeet hugs Tarika tightly & cries..

Tarika : Abhijeet.. sambhalo apne aap ko.. Tumhe maloom hai na Kavin bahut upset hai isliye gusse mai aakar..

Abhijeet : Lekin sach toh keh raha tha vo..

Tarika : 😕😕.. Dekho kal subah hum phir vaha chalte hai.. zaroor kuch na kuch toh milega.. Hmm..?

Abhijeet : Ok.. lekin Kavin..

Tarika : Philhaal use akele rehne do..

Abhijeet nods his head..

Like this they wait until morning.. The next day, they went to the garden.. but they saw Kavin lying on the floor unconscious.. It rained last night that too heavily.. but Abhirika were busy in thinking about how to reach Purvi.. That's why they didn't noticed about the rain.. Kavin was lost in Purvi's thoughts..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. So let's see the questions from this chapter..**_

_**1) Who is the person who kidnapped Purvi & Tarika..?**_

_**2) Why is Purvi shocked to know who the person is..?**_

_**3) What will happen to Kavin..? Will he be fine or something else is going to happen with him..?**_

_**4) Will Abhirika find any clue to reach near Purvi or they will find no clue & they will lose Purvi forever..?**_

_**5) What will happen if the CID cops get to know about Purvi's kidnapping..?**_

_**More reviews.. next chapter..**_

_**Until then.. take care..**_

_**Bye bye..**_


	9. Ch - 9

_**Hey guys.. Hello.. What's up..? All well..? Hope yes.. **_

_**I don't know how many of u people know but I'm just writing this to make u guys aware that our favorite CID is going to be on air soon.. See SVP channel on YouTube.. Sachin, Shreya, Nikhil are coming back.. Oo... What a good news na.. Well.. I'm on Instagram with kfsr_cid username.. Just making u guys aware.. 😊😊..**_

_**Congratulations to all SACHVI, DAREYA, NIKHIL FANS... Let's continue our story.. Enjoy reading..**_

Abhirika took Kavin in his room & laid him on the bed & then called a doctor.. The doctor checked Kavin & said that he got a high fever as he got wet in rain (bhig gaya).. Abhijeet felt very bad for Kavin.. Tarika consoled Abhijeet & told him to go to the factory where she was kept & asked him to find any clue about Purvi.. Abhijeet agreed as he knew that Tarika will take care of Kavin.. So he left for the factory & started to search for a clue.. He searches every corner of the factory.. but there is no clue since the person already told Raghu & Shyam to remove all things that belonged to them like wallets, rings etc.. They even wore glouses, foot wear (investigation ones) & also hair ones..

**A/N : Glouses, foot wear & hair ones used for investigation.. so that there will be no fingerprints, hair sample or foot prints of cops.. Hope u guys understood..**

So Abhijeet can't find any clue about Purvi's whereabouts.. so he got very disappointed.. He returned to the hotel.. He went to the room.. Here Kavin got consciousness.. So he woke up.. he wanted to go to the factory & find any clue but Abhijeet already told him that he went & found no clue..

Kavin : 😞😞.. Purvi kaha hogi..? Kis haal mei hogi..? Vo thik hogi bhi ya nahi..? Kaun hai yeh log..?

Abhijeet : 😕😕.. Yeh sab tho mai nahi jaanta.. lekin itna pata hai ki vo log Tarika ko zaroor kidnap karna chahenge.. varna vo log Tarika ko yunhi chod k nahi jaayenge.. zaroor koi na koi plan toh zaroor kar rahe honge..

Kavin : 😡😡.. agar meri Purvi ko kuch bhi hua tho mai un logo ko nahi chodunga.. bahut pachtaayenge vo log..

Voice (outside door) : Aww..! Kitna pyaar karte hai aap us chudail se.. lekin kya aap jaante hai ki us chudail ko koi farak nahi padta ki aap usse pyaar karte hai ya nahi..

Kavin : Aap hai kaun..?

Voice : Pari.. Pari naam hai mera.. aur hum aapse bahut pyaar karte hai.. aur aapko maalum hai mai jaanti hu ki aapki pyaari si chudail kaha hai.. kyunki use maine hi kidnap karwaya.. 😁😁😁..

Kavin : Dekho tum jo bhi ho.. Purvi ko chod do.. jaane do use.. usne tumhara kuch nahi bigada hai.. aur rahi baat mera use pasand karne ka shayad koi matlab bhi nahi hai.. kyunki usne aaj tak nahi samjha hai ki mai usse pyaar karta hu..

Pari : Na.. bilkul nahi.. aur agar aap logone use dudhne ki ya mujhse thodi si hoshyari bhi karne ki koshish ki na tho mai us chudail ko itna torcher karungi ki aap log dekhna bhi nahi chahenge use.. aur Kavin ji aap.. aap tho use khud dhakke mar k nikal denge.. kyunki vo bahut badsoorat dikhegi.. soch lijiye..

Kavin : Dekhiye Pari ji.. Purvi ko jaane dijiye.. Use vaise bhi mere pyaar karne ya na karne se koi fark nahi padta hai..

Pari : Thik hai.. jaane dungi.. lekin.. aapko mere saath waqt bitana hai.. Kya pata aapko mujhse pyaar ho jaaye.. Hmm..? Ek mahina.. ek mahina waqt bitayiye mere saath.. aur mai aapse daawa karti hu ki mai us chudail ko ek mahine k baad chod dungi..

Kavin : 😔😔.. Dekho..

Pari : Dekhiyega aap.. aapko vo chudail sahi salamat chahiye ya phir.. u know what I mean..

Kavin : Thik hai use chod do aur mai tumhare saath waqt bitaunga..

Pari : 😣😣.. aapse maine kaha na ki mai aapke saath ek mahine ka waqt bitaungi aur phir us chudail ko chod dungi.. I swear.. Aapki kasam..

Kavin : Hmm.. Chalo.. aaj se tumhara ek mahina shuru ho raha hai..

Pari : Itni bhi jaldi kya hai..? Hum log kal se waqt bitayenge.. aur aaj aap rest kijiye..

Kavin : Mujhe rest ki zaroorat nahi hai..

Pari : 😡😡.. chudail kahi ki.. us chudail ko mai chodungi nahi.. bechare aap.. aapko uski wajah se bukhar hua.. kitni tej bukhar hua hai aapko..

Kavin : Dekhiye.. sabse pehle aap Purvi ko chudail kehna band kijiye.. aur dusri baat mai aaram se sojaunga.. aap sab log bahar jaayiye..

Pari : Aww..! Sho shweet.. 😊😊.. (by pulling his cheeks..)

Kavin : Taking her hands away from his cheeks.. mujhe chuna mat..

Pari : 😏😏.. hugs him tightly.. ab kya karenge aap..? Mai ek ladki hu..

Kavin : 😳😳.. pushes her..

Pari : 😝😝😝...😁😁😁.. bye baby... Aaram karna ha.. kisses his cheek..

Pari, Abhirika left.. Kavin was so angry that he banged his hand on the door..

Here on the other side, the person was preparing plans on something.. The plan seems to workout in future for the person..

Abhirika were trying their best to get rid of Pari who was trying to irritate Kavin by kidnapping Purvi.. Abhijeet & Tarika were making plans on how to get rid of Pari..

Pari was laughing on her own situation.. She knew about her future.. she can imagine it.. she never imagined that her life would be this much interesting.. she found a handsome, brave, smart cop.. who loves to serve his country.. She was singing a song..

_**Zindagi ek safar hai suhana**_

_**Yaha kal kya ho kisne jaana..**_

_**Odleri odleri oho.. **_

_**La la la La la la La la lala..**_

Pari (self talk) : Chal beta.. teri zindagi tho bahut interesting hai.. Tarike sochna padega unhe patane k liye.. Us chudail.. chudail..? Really..? 😏😏..

Here on ACP sir's & 's side, both were discussing how are their cops doing..? Does their plan to make a couple will be success or not..? What's going on with their cops..?

The other cops were busy on the file work, database, investigation etc.. etc.. The cases were very simple.. easy to solve by not taking much time.. so no need of senior cops..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter..**_

_**I know u guys are expecting some Abhirika scenes.. but this story is also based on KAVI (multiple couple).. **_

_**So let's see today's questions..**_

_**1) What will Kavin do now..? Will he really spend time with Pari to make Purvi free or he will find some clue to reach near her..**_

_**2) What will Abhirika do..? Will they take some wrong step in finding Purvi or will they be helping Kavin..?**_

_**3) Who is the person & what are those plans which are helpful for the future of the person..?**_

_**4) Where is Purvi..? Is she okay or something happened to her..?**_

_**5) Will ACP sir & Salunkhe sir come to the place & know about Purvi's kidnapping..?**_

_**Another good news is THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE LONG.. NOT GOING TO END RIGHT NOW..**_

_**More reviews next chapter.. I'm always waiting eagerly for ur reviews..**_

_**Stay tuned.. Take care.. bye bye..**_


	10. Ch - 10

_**Hello everyone.. **_

_**Aaj zyada bakwaas nahi karungi.. seeda seeda keh deti hu ki ab hum phataphat story padh lete hai.. Chalo phir.. Enjoy reading... Let's meet again in the end of the story.. **_

Since Kavin has no other option left for right now.. he started to go out with Pari.. Here on the other side, Abhirika were trying their best to find any clue.. but they didn't find any clue.. like this 29 days passed.. only 1 day left.. These 29 days they went to shopping mall, movie etc etc.. since Kavin has no interest in Pari.. he just was roaming with her.. no smile no talks.. only roaming & finding a clue about Purvi was the thing that was in his mind.. They went for lunch, dinner on some days alternately.. Kavin just went with her so that he can find some clue about Purvi but nothing seems to workout for him.. Like this on the last day, Kavin saw Pari talking to someone secretly.. she was trying to make that person leave.. but Kavin saw & he knew what to do.. so he hid himself.. Pari somehow managed to make the person leave.. she started to search Kavin..

Here on the other hand, Kavin followed that person without Pari's & that person's notice.. they both reached a godown which is closed.. The person went inside..

_**A/N : Sorry for disturbing... But plz note that Kavin follows the person & hid himself so that the person can't see him.. He sees everything by hiding..**_

The person went near a girl who was tied with ropes on a chair..

Girl : 😒😒.. Yeh aap achccha nahi kar rahe hai.. chodungi nahi mai aapko..

Person : 😏😏.. achccha.. Kya karogi..?

Girl : Daya sir... 😡😡😡...

Person : Removes his mask.. Purvi.. chillao mat.. isse tumhara gala hi kharab hone wala hai..

Kavin : 😐😐.. (mind) : Yaha ho kya raha hai..? Daya sir ne Purvi ko kidnap karwaya..? Lekin kyun..?

Purvi : Daya sir.. agar aapne abhi k abhi Shreya ko yaha nahi bulaya tho bahut bura hone wala hai..

Daya : Shreya ko bulaovu.. lekin Purvi.. tum tho janti ho ki Shreya pari bankar Kavin k saath..

Purvi : 😡😡... Jab aap jante hai ki mai Kavin sir se pyaar karti hu tho yeh natak kyun kar rahe hai aap log..?

Daya : Vo kya hai na Purvi.. jab Kavin tumse bade pyaar se apna pyaar ka izhaar kar raha tha tho tum chudail ki tarah uski feelings ko na samajhane ki acting kar rahi thi.. Zara socho use kaisa laga hoga..

Purvi : Tho ab aap log kya kar rahe hai..? Unki feelings k saath khilwaad nahi kar rahe hai..?

Daya : Purvi.. hum tumhe samajhane ki koshish kar rahe hai ki uski feelings sachchhe hai.. tumhari tarah nahi ki uske feelings k saath khele..

Daya gets a call from Shreya.. He receives the call & puts the phone on speaker..

Shreya : Daya sir,aapne yeh kya kiya..? Aapki wajah se pata nahi Kavin bhai kaha chale gaye..

Daya : Kya..? Kavin kaha jaa sakta hai..? Vahi kahi hoga dekho dhyaan se..

Shreya : Pura mall dekh liya.. yaha tak ki announcement bhi karwa diya.. ab aur kya karu..?

Daya : Abhijeet aur Tarika ko pucho..

Shreya : Puch liya.. unhe nahi maalum..

Daya : Mai abhi tumhare paas aa raha hu..

Here on the other hand, Abhijeet & Tarika were waiting for Kavin's call..

**Flashback :**

When Kavin saw Dareya talking secretly he called Abhijeet..

Kavin : Abhijeet sir, mere baare mei Pari kuch bhi puche batana ki aap nahi jaante mere baare mei.. mujhe ek clue mila hai.. shayad hume Purvi mil jaye.. mai kisi ka peecha karne wala hu.. Mai aapse baad mei baat karunga..

Abhijeet : Thik hai Kavin.. all the best..

Kavin : Bye sir..

Abhijeet : Bye..

**Present time :**

Kavin hid himself somewhere else so that Daya cannot see him.. Daya left & went to Shreya.. Purvi is smiling bcoz she knew that Kavin will never be giving up on her..

Purvi : 😇😇.. Kitni lucky hu mai.. Mai jaanti hu ki Kavin.. Kavin..? Seriously..? 😁😁..

Kavin : ... ? (Mind) : Yeh mujhpe has rahi hai..?

Purvi : 😍😍.. KAVU..? Baby..? Honey..? Jaan..? Priye..? Pranaath..?

Kavin : 😆😆😆😆😄😄... My angel... 😍😍😍..

Both are blushing.. but Purvi don't know that Kavin is present there..

**Abhirika's side : **

Abhijeet : Yeh Kavin abhi take phone kyun nahi kar raha hai..?

Tarika : Arey, usne kaha na ki vo kisi ka phicha karne wala hai..

Abhijeet : Hmm..

Tarika : Thoda intezaar karte hai.. due to her high heels she was about to fall.. but Abhijeet held her through her waist.. A big eyelock between them..

Tarika came out of eyelock first.. Abhijeet also returned to the real world.. both were embarrassed to see each other.. so they turned their faces opposite sides..

_**So guys that's all for today.. I know that ABHIRIKA scenes were very little but I ended this chapter here on purpose due to some reason which u will know in next chapter..**_

_**NOTE : **_

_**1) I will be posting this story on Tuesday & Friday.. **_

_**2) DAREYA'S SCENES will be starting from the next chapter..**_

_**3) This story has 3 couples from next chapter : ABHIRIKA, DAREYA & KAVI..**_

_**4) If the chapter doesn't get posted on these days due to my personal reasons.. I will post them on these days but next week..**_

_**More reviews.. next chapter.. until then.. stay tuned.. take care.. bye bye...**_


	11. Ch - 11

_**Hello guys.. How are u all..? Fine.. me too.. Are u guys feeling bored..? Yes.. Then read the chapter quickly & answer the questions given at the end.. Enjoy reading then.. Let's meet at the end of the chapter..**_

_**Precap : Abhirika were sitting opposite to each other not facing each other..**_

Abhirika were not talking a word.. they were behaving like a couple who just fought with each other.. they were sitting like they had a breakup just right now..

At the same time.. Daya along with Shreya was about to enter in Abhirika's room but they were shocked to see ABHIRIKA sitting in that position like I said.. They thought that ABHIRIKA had a breakup after a big fight.. so DAREYA left..

**Flashback :**

Daya came near Shreya.. both searched the mall again.. but they didn't find any clue about Kavin.. so Shreya fumed in anger on Daya..

Shreya : Agar mere bhai ko kuch bhi hua na tho mai aapko chodungi nahi.. pata nahi kaha hoga mera bhai.. kahi meri wajah se dar k maare bhaag tho nahi gaye na..?

Daya : 😣😣.. Shreya vo ek CID cop hai koi doodh peeta bachchha nahi jo dar k maare bhaag jaaye.. Hmm..?

Shreya : Vo sab mujhe nahi pata.. mujhe mera bhai chahiye bas..

Daya : Ek min.. kuch sochne do.. shayad kuch clue mil jaaye.. ... Mil gaya..

Shreya : Kya mila..?

Daya : Clue.. Zara socho.. yaha Kavin aur Purvi akele tho nahi aaye na.. saath mei Abhijeet aur Tarika bhi aaye aur aisa ho hi nahi sakta ki vo Abhijeet ko kuch na baataye aur yun hi gayaab ho jaaye.. zaroor Abhijeet aur Tarika kuch na kuch jaante hai.. kyunki Abhijeet Tarika se kuch nahi chupa sakta.. Chalo Abhijeet aur Tarika k paas..

Shreya : Chaliye phir..

So they came to know about Kavin's whereabouts but they thought that ABHIRIKA had a breakup & decided to make ABHIRIKA to become a couple.. So they have 2 missions i.e., KAVI & ABHIRIKA..

So they were thinking what to do next to make the 4 people into 2 relationships.. so they were thinking very hard for an idea.. they sat on a bench in opposite directions.. At the same time ABHIRIKA came out of their as they thought to be alone for sometime.. but they unfortunately saw DAREYA sitting in that position.. Firstly, they were suprised to see them there.. but they were shocked to see their sitting position.. so ABHIRIKA also thought the same thing as DAREYA thought earlier on ABHIRIKA..

Abhijeet : Tarika.. Hamne Kavin aur Purvi ko milwaane ka waada kiya tha na.. ab aise hi Daya aur Shreya ko milwaane ka bhi plans banayenge..

Tarika : Tum thik keh rahe ho Abhijeet.. Ab hamare do missions hai.. KAVI & DAREYA..

Abhijeet : Hmm.. Chaliye kamre mei..

Here on the other hand, DAREYA didn't get any idea.. just then Shreya thought about Purvi..so she said to Daya to go to the godown where Purvi was kept.. she also said that Purvi might be hungry & in great anger right now.. she is also frustrated & angry on them due to their doings.. so Daya thought to leave.. just then Kavin came & saw them.. he smiled seeing them..

Kavin : Arey sir aap log yaha..?

DAREYA : Ha vo darasal tum logon se contact nahi ho pa raha tha tho ACP sir ne hame yaha bhej diya..

Kavin : 😔😔.. Vaise sir mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai..

Daya : Ha kaho..

Kavin : Kisine Purvi ko kidnap kiya hai.. meri wajah se.. darasal Pari naam ka ek ladki hai jo meri dewaani hai.. aur usi ne Purvi ko kidnap kiya hai..

Daya : Kya..? Purvi ka kidnap ho gaya hai..? My god..!

Kavin : Ha sir.. (mind) : Kitna achchha acting kar lete hai aap dono.. mujhe, Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ko ullu bana rahe the na ab bataunga ki ullu banana kise kehte hai.. Mai jaanta hu ki meri Purvi ko aap logon ne hi kidnap kiya hai.. Ab dekhiyega ki kaise hum aap logon ko ullu banayenge.. he gives an expression like he was feeling very guilty..

Shreya : Bhai.. aap fikar mat kijiye.. hum aagaye na.. ab hum sab milkar Purvi ko dundh lenge.. Daya sir, aapko kisi se milne jaana tha na.. she was making signs to him so that he can go to Purvi..

Daya : Ha vo mera ek khabri hai.. mai zara mil k aata hu..

Kavin : Zaroor.. aap apne khabri se mil lijiye aur Shreya tum.. tum Abhijeet sir aur Tarika se mil lo..

Daya left to godown.. Here, Shreya asks Kavin from where he was coming..? So Kavin replied that he went to beach to get refresh as he was stressed due to Pari to find Purvi.. Shreya got satisfied with his answer.. so she didn't ask any questions to Kavin & both of them went to meet ABHIRIKA..

Here on the other hand, Daya reached godown & went inside.. he went to the room where Purvi was tied.. but he was shocked to see that no one was present in that room.. only a chair & ropes were lying on the floor.. there were glass pieces which were broken.. so Daya understood that she had broken the glass & took a piece & then opened her ropes & ran away.. Daya checked not only the godown but also the surroundings.. but Purvi was no where to be found.. so Daya urgently called Shreya..

Shreya was with ABHIRIKA & Kavin.. so she excused herself & went outside..

Shreya : Kya hai..? Kyun call kar rahe hai aap..? Kya aapko nahi pata ki mai bhai, Tarika aur Abhijeet sir k saath hu..

Daya : Shreya pehle meri puri baat suno.. Phir tumhe jo kehna hai keh do lekin plz Abhijeet, Tarika aur Kavin ko bahar mat nikal ne do..

Shreya : Bahar mat nikal ne do matlab..

Daya : 😧😧.. Matlab ki Pu.. Purvi bha.. bhaag gayi hai..

Shreya : Kya..? Ab hum kya karenge..? Agar Purvi un teeno mei se kisi se bhi milne ki koshish karegi tho hamara bhaanda phoot jaayega..

Daya : Is liye tho mai keh raha hu ki un teeno ko bahar mat nikal ne do.. varna Purvi mauka dekhkar kabhi bhi kisi se bhi mil sakti hai..

Shreya : Thik hai sir.. mai khyaal rakhti hu.. bye..

Daya : Ya bye.. Mai Purvi ko dhunde ki koshish karunga..

Shreya : Thik hai.. All the best..

Daya : Thank u..

Here on the other hand, when DAREYA were having a conversation on phone, the 3 people inside were also having a conversation..

Kavin : Abhijeet sir.. plz aap Daya sir aur Shreya ko mat kahiyega ki mai kise ka pheecha karne gaya tha.. vo actually hua yu ki vo insaan koi aur hi tha.. uska Purvi se koi lena dena nahi hai.. Mai galati se kisi nirdosh insaan k piche chala gaya.. agar yeh baat un dono ko pata chala tho vo dono bahut tensed honge mujhe lekar.. plz..

ABHIRIKA : Hum nahi batayenge.. Promise..

Abhijeet : Purvi ka kuch pata chala..?

Kavin : Nahi sir.. lekin umeed karta hu ki jald se jald kuch pata chal jaaye..

_**So guys that's all for today.. I hope u guys liked this chapter.. So let's see the questions from this chapter..**_

_**1) So where is Purvi & how did she run away..?**_

_**2) What will Kavin do to make DAREYA to be fooled..?**_

_**3) Will Daya reach Purvi or Purvi will reach someone first..?**_

_**4) How will DAREYA find Purvi without ABHIRIKA'S notice..?**_

_**Well I know that there are very few ABHIRIKA scenes but I promise that the later chapter will contain ABHIRIKA scenes.. I hope DAREYA FANS are happy.. **_

_**Do review to know what will happen further.. Until then.. Stay tuned..**_

_**Take care.. bye bye..**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys.. How r u all..? I hope everyone is fine.. Ok let's continue with our story..**

**Popiroy : Di.. Happy birthday.. I hope aapko pasand aaya hai yeh last chapter.. Aapke request pe maine likha jo mere dimaag mei idea aaya.. Take it as ur birthday gift..**

**Summary :**

**Tarika was upset thinking that she didn't get time to spend with Abhijeet.. Purvi hears Tarika's talk & decides to make her happy at any cost.. ACP Pradyuman, Purvi makes a deal to make mission 'ABHIRIKA' successful.. **

**So they go to forensic lab to convince Dr. Salunkhe.. He accepts the deal on the condition that KAVI will accompany ABHIRIKA so that no one will doubt them.. Soon the 4 cops leave somewhere thinking that they will be solving a case..**

**After reaching the destination, Purvi makes excuses that she can't act like a lovely couple with Kavin as he is her senior.. So ABHIRIKA decides to be the couple.. Purvi makes a plan about where to roam.. ABHIRIKA roams according to the plan..**

**One day, Abhijeet proposes Tarika through "AARE AARE TERE BINA RE" song to which Tarika didn't give her reply.. Abhijeet being upset ignores Tarika when Veer & Naina come & all 4 of them does the shopping..**

**Kavin on the other hand caught Purvi recording the video to which she says that she is just doing it for them to remember their precious memories.. Kavin took her to some unknown place & they have a cute cat fight.. **

**Abhijeet becomes naughty & put some ice-cream on Tarika's cheek & nose & tell her to go to Purvi as he has some work.. She went to KAVI'S room.. Kavin unable to control his laugh went to the garden.. He somehow controls his laugh & went to Abhirika's room..**

**Abhijeet & Kavin then realises that Tarika & Purvi were missing.. They check CCTV footage & somehow reach the factory where only Tarika was found.. Later, a girl named Pari comes out of the blue & tells them that she is the one who kidnapped Purvi..**

**Pari asks Kavin to spend time with her.. Kavin wasn't interested in spending time with her spends time only to find a clue about Purvi.. One day, he sees Shreya talking to a person & follows that person & reach the place where Purvi was present..**

**Later he realises that Daya kidnapped Purvi & Shreya, his younger sister is acting as Pari to make Purvi realise how truly Kavin loves her.. He also finds out that Purvi loves him back.. He later went to the hotel & then sees DAREYA there.. Later, DAREYA finds that Purvi ran from their grip..**

Kavin then saw Shreya coming inside who was worried thinking about what will happen.. Kavin understood that something is wrong..

Kavin : Kya hua Shreya, tum bahut pareshan lag rahi ho..?

Shreya : Vo Mai soch rahi thi ki kyun na hum isi kamre mei rahe.. Vo kya haina Daya sir ka call aaya abhi.. Vo keh rahe the ki hum sab ki jaan ko khatra hai..

Kavin : Kya..? Lekin mujhe ek insaan ko dhundne jaana hai..

Shreya : Bhai.. Humne kaha na hum Purvi ko saath mei dhundhenge.. Abhi k liye kya aap kamre mei nahi reh sakte..?

Kavin : Mai Purvi ko nahi dhundhunga.. Usko aap log dhundiye.. Mai jaa raha hu Pari ko dhundne..

Abhijeet : Yeh tum kya bol rahe ho Kavin..? Tum tho keh rahe the ki tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho..

Kavin : Haa karta tha.. Lekin use mere pyaar k baare mei nahi pata aur na hi use koi fark padhne wala hai.. Ek Pari hi hai jo mujhse pyaar karti hai aur usne mere dil mei apni khud ki jagah bana li..

Shreya (mind) : Yeh bhai kya bole jaa rahe hai..? Inka dimaag thikane pe tho hai.. Agar inko normal nahi kiya tho yeh Purvi ko chodenge aur phir yeh Pari yaani k mai.. Nahi nahi..

Shreya : Bhai aapne kaha na ki Pari ne Purvi ko kidnap kiya.. Phir aap usse pyaar kaise kar sakte hai..?

Kavin (mind) : Ab tumhare dimaag thikane pe aayega.. Abhi toh trailer start kiya maine.. Abhi puri picture baaki hai..

Kavin : Haa.. Uski yahi ada ne tho mujhe uska deewana bana diya.. Mujhe paane k liye usne uske raah k kaata yaani ki Purvi ko hataya.. I mean ki kidnap kiya..

Someone opened the door with a great force.. The 4 people saw the person & they were happy except Shreya.. Yes, she is Purvi who was standing there with a disappointed face..

Purvi : Mujhe kisine kidnap nahi kiya.. Mai tho kisika peecha kar rahi thi..

Abhijeet : Ek mahine se..? Lekin tum aur Tarika..

Purvi : Vo sab mera kiya dhara hai.. Maine un logon ko paise diye taaki mai kisika peecha karti rahu aur sabko lage ki mai kidnap ho chuki hu..

Abhijeet : Lekin tum kar kya rahi thi pichle ek mahine se..?

Purvi : Maine ek din ek insaan ko dekha.. Mujhe laga yeh sab vahi kar raha hai.. Isliye maine yeh natak racha aur mai uska peecha karti rahi taaki koi saboot mile.. Mujhe toh pata chala ki yaha koi case nahi hai.. Agar aap log vapis Mumbai nahi chalna chahenge toh yahi rukiye.. Mai jaa rahi hu..

She left from there angrily.. ABHIRIKA also started packing.. Shreya went outside waiting for Daya.. She told Daya everything that happened.. Both were having a relief..

Kavin on the other hand, also went to their room for packing his stuff.. He saw Purvi being angry & upset at the same time.. He smiled seeing her cuteness..

Kavin : Pari..

Purvi (angrily) : Mera naam Purvi hai Pari nahi..

Kavin : Tum kya kisi Pari se kam ho..?

Purvi : Kya kehna chahte hai aap..?

Kavin : Yahi ki jaldi karo.. Varna flight miss ho jaayega..

Purvi : Aapko aapki Pari kabhi nahi milegi..

Kavin : Mujhe toh meri Pari mil chuki hai.. Abhi bhi mere paas hai ( He was looking at Purvi's back)..

Purvi thought that he was saying that to her.. So she turned back only to see that he was pointing at his heart..

She turned back & a drop of tear rolled her cheek.. She wiped it quickly so that Kavin can't see her crying..

Soon the cops went to the airport & sat in the flight.. The cops were sitting with their love.. Purvi was thinking why Kavin was doing so..

While Kavin slept on her shoulder, entwining his hand with hers.. Purvi saw his face & smiled.. On Abhirika's side, they were having a conversation..

Tarika : Abhijeet, kitna achchha waqt bitane ko milana ek dusre k saath..

Abhijeet : Hmm.. Thoda aur mil jaata agar Purvi ne pehle bataya hota ki vo kuch dhundne jaa rahi hai..

Tarika : Ha vo tho hai.. Lekin, is Kavin ko kya hua hai..?

Abhijeet : Yeh tho mujhe bhi samajh nahi aa raha hai Tarika.. Abhi subah tak tho vo Purvi ko dhundne mei laga hua tha aur achanak..

Tarika : Abhijeet, ho sakta hai ki usne vaha kuch aisa dekha ho jiski wajah se..

Abhijeet : Aapka matlab hai us insaan k peecha karne k baad..?

Tarika : Ha yaad hai na usne kya kaha.. They remember what Kavin said.. (Refer ch - 11)

On DAREYA'S side, they were also having a conversation..

Shreya : Daya.. pata hai jab maine Purvi ko dekhana tho mujhe laga mai gayi kaam se..

Daya : Ha.. Lekin mujhe pata hai usne aisa kyun kaha..

Shreya : Kyun kaha..?

Daya : Kavin ne kaha na ki ab vo Pari se pyaar karta hai..

Shreya : Pari se yaad aaya.. Bhai keh rahe the ki vo mujhe dhundne wale hai.. Unko dekhkar aisa lag raha tha ki vo Pari se shaadi karenge..

Daya : Shreya, aise gande soch apni dimaag se hatao.. Agar Kavin tumse shaadi karega tho mera kya hoga..?

Shreya : Isliye aapko hi mujhe bachana hoga bhai se..

And like this, the cops reach Mumbai after a long flight.. They went to their house to get freshened up.. Purvi's house was near bureau so she was the one who reached the bureau first among the cops..

ACP Pradyuman was waiting for the cops in his cabin.. Purvi wished everyone good morning & went to her desk.. ACP sir came out from his cabin & asked Purvi to come to his cabin..

He almost shouted & looked angry from outside the cabin.. The cops didn't get why he was so angry on her.. They thought their seniors will also be going through this.. But luckily, he had some work to handle, so he went out..

After sometime, the other cops also came.. They saw everyone was looking at eachother..

Daya : Kya hua tum log ek dusre ko aise kyun dekh rahe ho..?

Sachin & Dushyant exchanged glances.. Then both looked at Daya..

Sachin : Sir, vo case.. case ka kya hua..?

Daya : Kaunsa case..?

Sachin : Vahi case jiski wajah se aap itni dur..

Abhijeet : Hume koi clue nahi mila.. Kyun kya hua..?

Dushyant : Vo sir.. ACP sir ne Purvi ko bahut daanta subah subah..

Kavin : Purvi ko daanta..? Lekin kyun..? Aur kya daanta..?

Dushyant : Kya daanta yeh tho hum nahi jaante kyunki unhone cabin mei daanta.. Shayad case mei koi clue na mila isliye daanta ho..

Daya : Nahi, ho hi nahi sakta..

Abhijeet : Kehna kya chahte ho tum..?

Daya : Yahi ki vaha koi case nahi tha.. Mai ACP sir se milne unka ghar gaya tha.. Vo aur Salunkhe sir baat kar rahe the ki koi case k bina hi tum log vaha case suljhane mei lage ho..

Sachin : Sir agar aisi baat hai tho phir ACP sir ne Purvi ko kyun daanta..?

Kavin then remembers the time when Purvi went to get information of the case.. So he understood..

Kavin : Shayad mai jaanta hu.. Yaad hai aapko Purvi hi ACP sir se information lene aayi thi.. Aur aap ko pick karne gaye the aur mai airport mai tha..

Abhijeet : Iska matlab Purvi pehle se hi jaanti hai ki vaha koi case tha hi nahi..

Kavin : Haa sir.. Aur hume case solve karne k liye 1 mahine ka waqt mila tha.. Iska matlab hume 1 mahine k andar yaha aana chahiye tha lekin hum pure 5 din late hai..

Dushyant : Isliye sir ne use bahut daanta.. Lekin abhi bhi mujhe do baatein samajh nahi aayi.. Ek yeh ki agar koi case nahi tha tho aap log vaha gaye kyun..? Aur dusri baat yeh ki aap log 5 din late kyun hue..? Kyunki Purvi ko pata tha ki use tho aana hi padega aur aap log bhi uske saath aa jaate..

Kavin : Tumhare dusre sawaal ka jawaab hai mere paas.. Hum late hue in dono k kaaran.. (pointing towards DAREYA)

Abhijeet : In dono ne kya kiya hai Kavin..?

Kavin : Yeh (pointing towards Shreya) aayi thi Pari bankar.. Mere deewani ho na tum..

Abhijeet : Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho..?

Kavin explains everything to Abhijeet about how he followed Daya after seeing him with Shreya.. Isliye mai keh raha tha ki mai Pari ko dhundne jaata hu..

Abhijeet : Daya aisa koi karta hai bhala..?

Daya : Arey yaar, mai tho sirf use samjha raha tha ki Kavin usse sachchhe dil se pyaar karta hai..

Sachin : Dushyant, rahi tumhare pehle sawaal ka jawaab.. Vo tho Purvi k paas hoga..

They see Purvi who was standing near them looking in other direction with a guilty expression.. The cops looked in that direction & saw ACP Pradyuman standing with an angry expression..

ACP Pradyuman came near Purvi & said sorry to her for being angry on her for no reason..

ACP : Daya, tum aise kaise kar sakte ho..? Ab jo bhi ho.. Purvi ab kisiko bhi WAQT nahi milega..

Purvi : Jee sir.. Ab aap kisiko bhi WAQT mat dijiye.. Kisiko galatfehmi ho jaati hai tho koi rah batak jaata hai..

Both of them went to their desks leaving other cops confused.. Like this, a month passed but they never told anyone why they went there..

On one day, ACP took Purvi along with him somewhere.. was also present there.. Soon, they decorated the place along with some other people..

All the cops forgave DAREYA for doing such things except 3 people i.e., ACP sir, Salunkhe & Purvi.. Kavin tried to talk with Purvi but she always ignored him..

One day, ACP Pradyuman, Purvi & Salunkhe came to bureau with a smile on their faces.. Everyone was curious to know what happened.. But ACP Pradyuman & Salunkhe said..

ACP : Sab log apna muh meeta karo..

Abhijeet : Sir, wajah toh batayiye..

ACP : Purvi ki shaadi tay hogayi hai..

Salunkhe : Ha aur maine dhunda hai ladke ko..

Kavin : Kya..? Purvi shaadi nahi kar sakti..

Purvi : Kyun nahi kar sakti..? Mujhe ladka bahut pasand hai.. Aur mai shaadi karne jaa rahi hu..

Kavin : Nahi.. ye.. yeh nahi ho sakta..

Purvi : Sir, mai apne fiancè k saath shopping kar sakti hu kya..?

Kavin : FIANCÈ..? Sagaai kab hui..?

Purvi : Sorry.. Mera matlab hai ki hone wale fiancè k saath..

ACP : Haa haa jao.. Achchhe se shopping karna..

She left from there.. ACP went to his cabin while Salunkhe to his lab..

Daya : Kavin, jao.. Purvi k saath jitna zyada waqt abhi tum bitaoge vo tumhe utna hi jaldi maaf karegi...

Kavin followed Purvi quickly & saw that she was shopping alone.. So he went infront of her..

Kavin : Tum tho keh rahi thi ki tum apne fiancè k saath shopping karne wali ho..

Purvi : Haa.. Kar tho rahi hu..

Kavin : Tumhara fiancè kaha hai..?

Purvi : Mere dil mei.. Aur kuch..?

Kavin : Purvi, I'm really sorry.. Maanta hu ki maine sab kuch jaan ne k baad bhi yeh kaha ki mujhe tumhari fikar nahi hai.. Lekin mai bhi kya karta.. Mai tho sirf yahi chahta tha ki tum khud aakar apne pyaar ka izhaar karo..

Purvi went to gents section & selected a salwar kameez for him.. She put it on him & said that it suits her fiancè very well..

Kavin gets frustrated & grabbed her waist & pulls her towards him.. All the people were seeing them..

Kavin then kissed her passionately on her lips & said "I LOVE U".. Purvi was shocked at first, then she looked here & there.. She saw someone & then she pulled her out from his grip..

She quickly ran towards ladies section, took a dress & went into changing room.. She rolled her eyes & then she felt her heartbeat fast..

Both came back to bureau together.. Both were silent.. That night, AbhiDaya & Kavin were called into ACP's cabin.. He gave them a gift & told to use it for tomorrow.. On the other hand, Salunkhe also gave a gift to Shreya & Tarika & asked the same thing as ACP said..

The next day, the cops entered the place which was decorated by the 3 people with some other people's help.. That day, the 3 couples got engaged & all of them got to know the reason why they went somewhere without a case..

On the marriage day of the cops, a video played showing their moments together.. Each couple remembered the time & smiled brightly..

Kavin smiled seeing the shopping mall scene on that video.. Abhijeet was embarrassed seeing the video of "AARE AARE TERE BINA RE" song.. Daya smiled when he saw that he was pulling Shreya's cheeks & teasing her while she made a pout.. Soon, all of them got married..

Pankaj came on the stage.. He said many things which made the cops laugh.. Many cops singed & danced on the occasion.. At last, Freddie came on the stage & asked the cops to tell 'WHO I AM..?'

_**Mai bahut keemti hu**_

_**Zaroori hu jab aap apnon k saath hai**_

_**Mai har ghaav bhar sakti hu **_

_**Aur mai hi ghaav de sakti hu**_

_**Mai hu aisi jiske saath saath**_

_**sab kuch badal jaata hai**_

_**Batao mai kaun hu..**_

All the cops together : WAQT..

\- THE END -


End file.
